Bring the Kingdom Down
by Myra2003
Summary: UPDATED! Anne outsmarts Henry. Before her execution, she escapes and takes refuge in France. Henry is outraged and threatens to do anything to bring her back. Will he realize he still loves her and she is still his obsession before he does way with her?
1. Prologue

Note: This is my own attempt at a what-if story. I know it has been done before, but what if Anne Boleyn managed to escape with help and took refuge in France? I hope you all enjoy and if you think it is worthwhile I will continue it.

May 16 1536

"She is gone! The queen is gone, sire!" a man shouted, shaking as he burst into the doors and the guards apprehended him, lest he hurt the king.

King Henry had been in the middle of a chess game with Jane Seymour and she let out a squeak, looking pale and she shook her head, her hand going to her pale throat as she took deep breaths and Henry shoved his chair back and stood up, incredulous.

"How is that possible?" King Henry asked, face ashen and a look of anger contorted his face as he grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him up to his face. "How is that possible?" he bellowed.

The man looked ready to faint and he shook his head. "I-I don't k-know, your majesty. She was seen in the tower last night and this morning she was gone. A few of the guards had been knocked out and she door opened. The queen is missing. The Queen Anne is gone."

"That is impossible," Henry breathed. "Damn incompetent people. Did I not say for them to watch the Queen? I should have known her witchery would do this. Nothing gets past Anne." There was grudging admiration in his voice. "We'll find her. I am the King of England! No one outsmarts me."

As Henry looked around he sighed and thought of Anne as everyone shuffled and left to do his bidding. Anne. God how he had loved her, waited for her, tore the body kingdom apart for her favor, for her love and she had betrayed him. Lied to him all along. Her family had planned the whole thing, she hadn't been a virgin. Of course he knew the french court and no one barely left with their chastity enact. Yet he had given her all, his name, his kingdom and his heart. Hunted her like he hunted in the hills around his kingdom and possessed her, but he questioned had he truly? Maybe Anne had never loved him and that thought was not to be borne. He despised Anne Boleyn and all the traitor Boleyns.

Shuddering he buried his face in his hands as grief filled him and replaced the anger monetarily. Her dark eyes, long tresses and bewitching smile filled his mind. She had seduced him and because he was a man and had urges he was up to the game. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to face the pale sweetness of Jane.

"My King? Are you well?" she whispered.

He grabbed her hands in his and looked down at her beauty of her face, her blue eyes and gentle mouth. He didn't answer, but pulled her against him and kissed her, hard and fierce. Her mouth opened to his and he placed his tongue in her mouth and the kiss grew heated, Anne and the chess game forgotten, until...

_"__Because the love I bear you is so great, it broke my heart to see you loved others."_

Anne. Suddenly he heard her voice in his mind. Maybe he was going mad. Nearly reared back, but kept his body rigid and pushed it out of his mind as he and Jane kept kissing. When he opened his eyes, it was Anne's face he saw. The oval shape, darker skin, thick and dark lashes, her lips he had been kissing. Rearing back, Henry let out a curse.

"Damnit!"

Jane paled. "Did I do something to displease your majesty? Did I act too... forward and unpleasing in your sight?"

"No... no..." Henry murmured, but he was lost in his thoughts as he paced away from Jane. "I must tale my leave, Jane. The queen is cunning and there is no telling where she is. I must find her before she sets the whole kingdom a roar. Wherever she goes there is talk and the day before her execution."

"When will I see you again?" Jane pleadingly asked, hoping they would be married soon, but now that was not to be since the queen was missing.

"Soon sweetheart," he offhandedly said. Then he turned and left Jane, heading into the hallway, he heard everyone talking. Where could Anne be? This shouldn't have surprised him, but once again Anne was a step ahead of him and he would chase her and bring her back, even if he had to bring his kingdom down about her ears. He would show her!


	2. It is so hard

Note: Thank you Sboleyn and CrazyBitch10 for the reviews. Please if any of you read this, review if you like it so I know if I should continue or not, even if it is an "I love it." haha. Here is the next chapter and it is a little longer.

June 2, 1536

A wan and pale Anne Boleyn emerged from the carriage and told a messenger who she was and was hoping to have a meeting with the King of France. Francis I, she had met him during her time in France. Actually he had just become King in 1515 when she had been at court a couple of years, before that Louis XII had reigned. Francis had saved her. It had been a long and arduous journey.

Anne had been so fearful that the king would stop her. On the highways, she could have been spotted in the carriage. The horses raced and raced, only stopping at a few select inns with her protector, Sir Robert, one on the king's followers and loyal subjects. Luckily he hadn't asked much, for it took Anne many weeks to gather in her mind and make sense of the events that led to her arrest. Even now, it made little sense except Henry had tired of him. Knew that he would!

Just why the King of France had acted on her behalf, she didn't know except his now dead wife, Claude had spoken for her. Oh, Anne remembered how attached she had become to Claude, when she became King consort. In awe Anne had watched the Duchess of Brittany, her grace and swore she would be like the queen. Mary and her served as lady-in-waiting. When Mary had become Francis' mistress, Anne had felt the same because she knew the queen had to know, luckily though that did not last long and the two Boleyn sister's returned to England.

Sadly Claude died 12 years before and now the new queen of France was Eleanor. Yet Claude, when alive had done something she hadn't been able to do for Henry, give him sons. Claude had given Francis sons. Three sons and Anne hadn't been able to do that. Only one living daughter, Elizabeth.

She was welcomed into the glittering court and saw Francis, with the queen Eleanor near him and Anne bowed low to the ground.

"My lord," Anne said, knowing she owed him everything. Why had he saved her?

"My queen Anne," he spoke in French and it made Anne weakly smile as he lifted her to her feet. "Come meet my wife. Eleanor this is Anne. She used to be a lady in waiting to Claude as did her sister Mary. How is Mary I ask you?"

Eyeing him, Anne tiredly wondered why he had to ask about his former mistress, her sister? Did kindness compel it, idle chatter or did he think often of his mistresses? Anne hated it. Hated how her sister Mary was still called the great whore, once she told Henry she wouldn't and couldn't be his mistress for that very reason.

"Mary is well your, majesty," Anne said in a clear voce and straight face despite her weariness. "She is married.," she added, defiantly.

"Ah, very good," Francis said, then looked over to his servants. "Show the Queen of England to the best room we have. I am sure after you are settled Eleanor will wish to speak with you."

"With pleasure your majesty," Anne said, about to slump over but she tilted her chin and held her head high as any queen would do and followed then men. She heard the warm french accent around her and was brought to a chamber with a bed and as soon as the servant left, Anne's shoulders slumped.

Henry. Henry. She thought of her husband numbly then felt hot anger fill her breast as she fell onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. Henry, King of England. He could do as he pleases and whom! That wrench Jane Seymour had been trying to usurp her place, but now that would not happen! Once their love was strong and the passion she felt in his arms, unparallelled. With Percy their innocent, sweet love couldn't stay after the King set his eyes on her. Then she was a girl, now a woman, a mother, the queen of England and Anne wouldn't allow him to make Elizabeth a bastard. No, her Elizabeth held royal blood, running through her veins and Anne wouldn't allow that.

As she sat, stewing, Eleanor walked in and Anne immediately rose to bow, but Eleanor stopped her.

"No, do not. We are both queens, are we not? Of equal rank. I must say I was surprised when you arrived Anne. You look very pale my dear."

Anne looked into her face as if weighed what to tell her, then her shoulders straightened.

"It is Henry," she sarcastically said. "My husband, the King of England. He thought he could be rid of me. Oh, how wrong he was. Only because I could not give him what he so desperately craved. A son. The royal fool! As if he could get better children off of that Jane Seymour. I rue the days I ever laid eyes on him and I hate him with all my heart and soul."

Eleanor shook her head. "You love him. I hear the passion in your voice. But this matters not at this point. It was an infidelity then?"

"He's slept with other women while we have been married. At first I denied it. He told me he would always love me. I-knew he would tire of me, but I tried to hold his interest. He blew hot and cold, even used my sister. I never learned or admitted I would fail. When Catherine, his first wife died I thought I was secure then it was swept away, I gloated when she died. Henry is a tyrant. Yielded him my true heart and my body, just for him to use it." Anne's voice cracked under the strain, but her eyes flashed fire. "I shall show him! Still, I will triumph. People will stop calling me the concubine and laughing. I shall have the last laugh and Elizabeth will not be a bastard. I'll see to it that Henry never marries without pain!"

Anne gave way to hysterical laughter and adrenaline rushed through her. She knew she would keep to her words, even if Henry did not keep to his. In the end she would have the power, after all she had France, at least the King of Franc on her side. Then new grief washed her heart as she saw Henry's smile in her mind, felt his arms then to her mortification the tears of laughter became real tears of sorrow.

"I am sorry," she hastily said. "I usually do not break down like this. It has been so hard. So hard loving a man whom could do this. I knew he always had it in him, but with me, the most happy I thought it would be different, the love I bore him was so great and he swore to me his was the same. I am not like my sister Mary." She snickered, wiping her last tears away. "This could almost be borne if I was with my Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Eleanor questioned and Anne looked up in surprise, so lost in her rant she nearly forgot the queen was here, knew she had not made much sense.

"My daughter. She is two years old now. Henry cruelly separated us. The children of the King often stay elsewhere, but I made Elizabeth be an exception and stay with me awhile longer." She looked at Eleanor. "What will King Francis do with me?"

"You are under our protection. King Henry knows not of your whereabouts yet."

Anne nodded. "You do realize there may be war. Henry may be talk, but he has fought and will if any one takes what is his. He believes he owns me, I suppose he does as I am queen."

"I doubt he shall. There are negations. Ways to go about these matters as you well know. After all I heard he kept the queen Catherine for years because he did not wish to wage war with Spain and we," she boasted. "Are stronger than Spain."

Nodding, Anne took comfort in the queen's words and realized she hadn't ate much, as she looked in the mirror across the way, she looked s pale and gaunt. Not like the day Henry first saw her at the masque. When he stared at her, so awestruck and at her heels. What had changed? Anne knew she possessed a bad temper and sharp tongue, but surely what Henry loved most about her was her spirit and he fell in love with her and for her thoughts!

Depression settled over Anne like a cloak. She felt so tired. Eleanor sensed this and gave her a sympathetic smile, told her she would send in a lady to attend to her. Anne barely noticed as the queen left and she laid out on the bed and stared at the wall. Henry... she felt like weeping. At first it all was a game, one where she would keep the power and raise herself up, her father's ambition, but it became more. It became love and friendship. Then it turned sour in such a short time. Pushing aside all sentimentally with rigid resolve, Anne knew sooner or later the court would leak she were here. Henry would come for her, she knew it and she could not wait to defy him in front of everyone and repay him for all of his callous way.

Maybe she still loved him, she could not say. Regardless of the great love and passion they once shared, she would make him rue ever courting and pursuing her. Perhaps then he would think twice before he took another woman's heart and broke it, as he had broken hers.

XXX

June 22, 1536

"So she is in France, is she?" Henry asked then laughed shortly, throwing his head back. "Send France a letter saying if they do not return my wife to me, there will be war. The damn nosey French. Damn them all and damn her!"

Henry couldn't say her same. As he stared out towards the window he said Anne's name in his mind and her image returned. More splendid than ever. Her wearing her yellow dress, twirling and laughing. Elizabeth running to her, mother and daughter were so much alike, but Elizabeth had the red hair of his own dear mother.

The letter would be sent and signed by his own hand. The moment the letter was set on his desk he singed it with flourish: Rex H. He held no doubt Anne would be sent back soon and nodded, rising to his feet and intending to make sure his whole court wasn't falling a part in the meantime. Mary was upset Anne escaped as rightly so Jane. He must explain everything to Jane, she was his last hope after all of having a son.

Elizabeth... as well. Lady Ashley told him the little girl barely slept and was asking for her mother. How did one tell a little girl that her mother would soon die? He couldn't tell her that, but knew as King and a father he must keep things in order. Anne may have bewitched him and set everything astir, but Henry knew her well and wouldn't let her get him. How could Anne do this to him? After all he had given her? This was unfathomable and Henry cursed again, running his hand through his hair.


	3. The Meeting of Anne and Henry

Note: Here is the next chapter. The meeting of Anne and Henry after she escaped. Please enjoy and review so I know if I should still continue? =)

July 23, 1536

The shout of Henry could be heard outside his room when he received the letter a month later. Francis I declined his offer, but said he was willing to negotiate. "The Queen Anne is under my protection and shall not be handed over without a fair trial proving her guilty of the charges."

Crumpling the letter, Henry violently kicked on of his chair, broke it and proceeded to knock down the paper across his desk and hit the table.

"That's how you want it Anne!" he said, breathing heavily and eyes blazing with anger. "So be it. I am going to France and dragging you to England to die."

XXX

Within the month, Anne felt the change of not fearing for her future settle over her. There were times she was afraid what Henry would do, how she would feel when she saw him and their eyes met, but she could handle Henry's anger. For the first time since losing her baby, she felt secure and safe in the French court. She had always loved everything about France after all, their freedom, more secular views and the richness of the language and culture.

Anne had debated writing Henry a letter, so when one letter appeared from him, dated a little less than a month ago, her hands trembled as she saw his signature and she swallowed. Damn Henry. Once she felt neutral about his letters, disliked the attention then began to grow attached to them and look forward to his sweet words and promises. Henry was a first class seducer, bedded many women, won many hearts, hadn't he won hers and she still... suddenly she realized how Catherine must have felt and Anne wondered why she had hated Catherine so much when she suddenly realized why Catherine felt the way she did.

Of course Anne knew. As she fell in love with Henry, Catherine was the chasm between her and Henry. She stood in the way and signified everything right and true. In people's hearts she was the true queen and still was, while Anne the concubine who stole and bewitched Henry, making him chase her like a man possessed. She had hated Catherine then, so much! Looked down upon her as a weak woman, pleading at Henry's feet for a love he no longer felt. Anne was not so humble, nor did she want to be. When she saw Henry she would not plead at his feet or coax him to try to take her back.

Turning her eyes to the letter, she began to read:

_Madame_

_ If you think by taking refuge in France you have escaped inevitable death, you are mistaken. You are no longer queen and I shall annul our marriage. Even if you escape with your life, you will be hated for your treason, Anne. I say it would me much easier to surrender and return to England. If you do not heed my warning, I have no choice but to tear everything a part. You are trying my patience and I shall tear our daughter down as well and she will be illegitimate in the eyes of God. Do not think you can run, Anne and escape for I shall surely follow and pull you down just as quickly as I raised you from nothing._

The letter did not surprise Anne. Closing her eyes, she thought of what to do. Return and face death? The trail in England would be biased, nearly everyone despised her, she did not stand the chance. And she could not leave Elizabeth without a mother. Henry loved her, she was sure he did, but he showed little interest in Elizabeth and would no doubt neglect her. Anne's eyes narrowed and no doubt the bastard Mary if sitting on the throne would push Elizabeth aside and make her no better than a beggar, that was not the life she had in mind for Elizabeth!

Pulling out a quill, Anne intended to write Henry, until... the knock on the door.

"Yes?" Anne questioned, rising to her feet as a messenger came in with a letter for her written by Eleanor's hand. Before reading it, Anne nodded, the man bowed and then left. As soon as the door shut, Anne opened the letter:

King Henry, your husband has arrived in court. He demands an audience with you. Do what you will, it matters not if you comply or refuse.

XXX

"She is my bloody wife," Henry gritted through his teeth, his dark eyes flashing. "Francis, I warn you do not try to go against me. I can bring France down to her knees."

"As I recall," Francis smugly said in his french accent, "You divorced Anne therefore the marriage is null and she is not your wife. As this may be, she is under my protection and shall only journey wherever she wants to go."

Henry stared at him incredulously then laughed, surprisingly. "You are a smart man Francis, but perhaps not so smart... Anne will come back. She always comes back to me. Can't get enough of my sexual prowess. You'll see she shall come back with me."

Francis laughed. "I have heard of your notorious escapades and your woman of the court. If you are good then Anne shall go back, but she is smarter than your mistresses and shrewd. She knows she is safest here than in your arms or court, Henry."

XXX

Anne listened at the door and felt her chest heaving with annoyance and her face flame slightly. Henry thought she'd crawl to him. Oh! She wished she could just step in and with her sharp tongue tell him off, but she waited to listen to the conversation switch from her to move to the arts, politics and what was going on in England and France.

More, Anne felt herself annoyed because not once had she crawled to Henry. For years when she refused to become his mistress en titre, he'd chased her, crawled after HER and tried to seduce her. She's always wielded the power as she held her affections back and for Henry to imply she would crawl back to him made her feel sick and angry. When she saw him, she would not melt to him or be drawn in by his sensual lips, tall body and dark looks.

Suddenly Henry was bidding Francis adieu and would be heading to his gust room. Her back against the wall, Anne tried to move quietly to slip away, but she wasn't fast enough for Henry rounded the corner and she gasped as she saw him and his eyes winded as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Anne," he breathed and shook his head, stepping forward.

She moved back and glared at him. "Don't touch me," she violently breathed.

But he had, he caught her lightly with his hand at her neck and pushed her chin up so she was staring defiantly into his eyes.

"You fool," he said. "Were you thinking France could save you from the hell you made for me? You are going down Anne as I strip you of everything."

She jerked out of his grip. "Strip me of everything? I am no longer your life by the law and therefore can not die by the law. You have taken everything from me, Henry, my Elizabeth. So you have nothing by your power to take from me that would hurt me anymore than you already have."

"I have taken your crown, your daughter, my love from you and soon I shall have your life!" he shouted and she flinched, but barely.

"Our daughter, Henry," she angrily said. "Yours and mine! Elizabeth is strong and will put all the bastards you ever get from Jane Seymour to shame. As for your love, I love you no longer even if you love me. For I know you shall always love me!"

"I love you not!" He breathed, advancing closer and taking her shoulder in his hand as he pushed her against the wall and pinned her. "I love you not, Anne."

Then as both breathed heavily and stared into one another's eyes, their old passion flew back to them and Anne panicked as she saw Henry close in the distance, but remained rooted to the spot as he closed the distance and kissed her. She responded, hands wrapping around him and opened her lips to his as he kissed her. For a moment in reckless abandon she allowed herself the feel of his lips then reality came crashing upon her that the man she once loved with all her heart had done to her and she pushed hard at his chest and broke the kiss.

"No!" she strongly said, eyes flashing. "You shall not seduce me and I will not enter your bed again, Henry. We are no longer married and I am not your possession. And I will not crawl back to you. This is my answer, no I am not going back to England with you to die and see my daughter made a bastard. I will have a fair trial."

"You will have the trail I say. You know you love me Anne and if you love me you'll return and do as I say."

"Love you?" she asked, shaking her head. Her voice slightly broke. "Love you? You monster. After you separated me from my daughter. Made me lose the son I carried. It was all your fault! M-my brother George was innocent. He was my brother and you killed him in cold blood! You're a tyrant Henry and I pray that God have mercy on your soul for that is the mercy you shall only receive. I despise you! I hate you! I don't love you! I could not return to you after all you have done to me and to my family who were so loyal to you!"

"You played me the fool! You had relations with your brother-"

"Never once was I unfaithful to you! Even had I been I could have found other wiling courtiers than my own flesh and blood. I once thought you were a great, genteel king full of knowledge. I was wrong, very wrong. You were not who you seemed. I never lied to you of my feelings, but you lied to me and to yourself."

Then she spun on her heel and hurried off, her heart pounding loudly against her chest and trembling. Head held high though as she heard Henry bellow her name. She would not give in and berated herself for liking his kisses and embraces, hated herself after what he had done. She was certain the trial would commence tomorrow, until then she would avoid Henry at all costs.

TBC?


	4. The Trial

Note: Thank you all so much who reviewed last chapter! It was asked for me to show Henry's POV so here is a chapter all from him. I enjoyed writing it so. Please review and enjoy. If you want me to continue, I will and reviews always help inspire me to do so.

Part IV

Henry was usually prompt unless his mood dictated otherwise. Unless the matter at hand did not hold his interest, then he would be late. One thing in which did hold his interest was Anne's trial. He intended to have Anne receive her fair punishment. Thinking back to their encounter yesterday, a feeling of... regret, loss, anger and desire? The woman was under his skin more than any other woman he'd known since being king and he bedded many women, prided himself on his sexual prowess. Anne though brought him to his knees and made him pant after her.

Then he'd been struck with the dart of love so he hadn't realized what control she wielded over him as he pined. Now he wasn't so foolish. In the past, he laughed at her wit, wanted to strangle her at her impertinence and quite her with his kisses. Kiss her passionately, bury himself inside her and give into the raging passion she enflamed him with. The memory of their first coupling traveled to his find as he entered court and took a seat, briefly glancing at King Francis across the way.

Couldn't say why he was thinking of the moment as she surrendered to him. Nearly four years before he had first taken Anne after six long years of waiting. After Wolsey died, they were pretty much free to marry and soon katherine would be put away with. Everything set in motion. They rode off to the outskirts of the kingdom in the woods, Henry nervous as an unlearned boy because he hoped they could finally consummate their long awaited relationship, but it had been a long time of waiting. Both soberly silent because they knew what would happen and Henry feeling himself become aroused at the thought as he gripped the reins of his horse and they stopped the horses and dismounted.

This had been a long time coming. Leaving court, being free of the mess and just the two of them. As it should always be. The way he dreamt of it for years and wanted to possess her and make Anne his. Only his. Flashes of them kissing, groping, her riding him, head thrown back and moaning filled him and after all this, Henry felt aroused and cursed her. Wanted to curse her and wipe her memory from his mind. The whore. He hated it. Remembered her soft skin against his, the feel of her full and sensual lips, her strong legs wrapped around his waist as he roughly kissed her and pounded into her.

_"I want you," he huskily told her._

Once again, Henry's mind shifted because he couldn't think of their passion without feeling anger and betrayed, yet he saw her clearly clad in white, a mask obscuring her features from him. When he first met Anne at the masque, it wasn't the first time he saw her, but when he first noticed her. They were swirling as he danced with his sister, but he couldn't shift his eyes from the pale beauty of Anne. Dark hair pulled back revealing her long swan neck and elegance she possessed.

_"What is your name?" he demanded, in awe._

_ "Anne. Anne Boleyn," she softly said._

"Please state your name!" a booming voice shouted, a line of judges rising up and looking severe. Back to the present, Henry saw Anne.

"Anne Boleyn," she stated in a clear, unwavering voice, refusing to glance in his direction.

Grudgingly Henry thought she never looked more appealing. Wearing the red gown he liked, a new red gown with a tight waist and flowing over her hips. Her hair fell and cascaded down her back, as it did in the time he first courted her. Also he could perceive she wore some manner of rouge for Anne looked very pale under it, but it caused a bloom to her cheeks and Henry nearly cursed at himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He had lost interest in Anne, but now that she outsmarted him and didn't seem the least bit interested in him he found it... appealing?

Curse her. Henry knew why she was affecting him, poison to his blood. She had bewitched him and he knew it must be witchery. But now, the trial was commencing and Henry listened alertly, keeping his eyes off Anne, but when he did let his gaze shift quickly to her, she wasn't looking at him, but straight ahead.

"We shall now hear the cases against Anne Boleyn, the former queen of England by her accuser King of England Henry," the judge announced.

Henry's eyes widened. This was his advisors job to do way with her, not him! Turning to his advisor, Henry demanded in a whisper, "Where are my witnesses? I thought I ordered for them to be brought."

"My majesty, as you well know," his advisor stated. "You had many witnesses but they are all dead. Smeaton, George Boleyn and a few others. There is very little case now. The only case left is your accusations and in this court, there is not much evidence."

"I need no evidence," he whispered incredulously. "I am the king."

Everyone had heard the conversation and were staring at them. His eyes accusingly flew to Anne's and he saw she was smiling, the first smile he'd seen in ages and then to his mortification she laughed. Laughed and couldn't stop. Suddenly they both knew she held the upper hand. The French loved her, most of the accusers were dead except for Jane Boleyn and she sat in London.

"Now list your grievances," the judge stated as Henry stepped forward and looked around him at the court.

"This woman bewitched me. I have no doubt is of the use of witchery. I chased her 6 years, what man in his right mind would pursue a woman so long? She bewitched other men too and they lost their lives for it. She must be put away! No doubt she will conspire to poison me and conspired to poison the late Queen Katherine, my deceased former wife and my daughter Mary."

"Have you any proof of this conspiracy?" asked the judge.

"Need I proof? I am King! My word should be good enough."

"Not even the king is above the law, though he can make the laws often, your majesty," the grizzled old man said and then his beady eyes flickered over to Anne who was watching silently, looking pale and tired. "Now we shall hear from Anne Boleyn. You may have a seat your majesty as we hear her cause."

Anne rose to her feet and Henry strided over to his seat, running a hand through his hair. He had looked like a fool and held no case here! This turn of events which happened he hadn't expected and could not have foreseen. All her accusers dead by executers. The only viable witnesses gone.

"Now Lady Anne," the judge said. "You are free to be heard and defend yourself.

"Thank you your honour," Anne graciously said. "This is the first time I am heard for I was not given a fair trial in the court of England. I have not practiced witchery in all my days. I am a devout follower of the Lord Jesus Christ, have served Him and given alms. To charity also have I given, this is not a sign of witchery is it? As for committing adultery, I have not done so. The dates given..." she seemed distracted and in thought. "Whenever they were I was still in bed rest after giving birth to the princess Elizabeth, and as the physician ordered and many would say a woman is not to resume relations for three months after the time of birth. I did not have relations with George Smeaton or Thomas Wyatt, most certainly not my brother George..." her voice broke, but she didn't cry.

Henry watched, feeling sick and tired. He wanted this all to be over and suddenly knew Anne would not probably die. Even if she was found guilty he would have to bring her back to London, have another trial, wait longer to marry Jane. Then execute her. Now that he saw Anne, Henry found himself weakening and couldn't sign her death warrant again. What was wrong with him? He cared for her still and this did not bode well with him.

"But these men confessed to it," Henry added aloud.

Anne turned toward him, no emotion in her eyes. "As you well know your majesty they confessed under torture. You said I had relations with five men, I believe or maybe more, I cannot remember. I bore you our daughter, carried two more of your children and had little time even had I wanted to have an affair to do so, your grace. I am innocent of these charges, You must believe me. Even if you do not," she quietly added, "and I die. I shall die a martyr and one day have justice." She turned towards the judge. "That is all I have to say, your honour in my defense."

"Very well," the man said. "We have heard the case and from both people. Now we shall decide the fate. We will have your charge in a few minutes."

They filed out to the other room and left. Everyone waited breathlessly and Henry eyed Anne as she sat back down, head held high. Not looking at him again. Yet she had spoken and told of her innocence. Did he believe her? Then if she were innocent, everyone had lied to him and tried to bring Anne down. Anne hadn't always been that loved in England but surely it hadn't been a conspiracy.

Suddenly Henry realized he didn't want Anne to die. If she did, her fiery spirit would be gone. The thought pierced him and he rose to his feet, intending to tell her he would drop the charges if only she let him be free to marry and not interfere, but he was stopped as the judges re-entered the room and he glanced at King Francis to read him. The judge looked grave, merely shook his head.

Before he knew what happened he looked at Anne, saw her turn pale and crumple under the strain. She fainted and fell to the ground.

"Anne!"

Henry rushed over to her, heart pounding loudly. People in the crowd began to talk in a murmur. He reached Anne, stooped low and cradled her against his chest. She opened her brilliant blue eyes and hazily stared at him, dry lips moving.

"Will I die?" she asked him, tiredly. "Maybe after all... you will receive your wish."

"Not by my hand," he assured her, meaning it, staring into her heart shaped face and wishing to kiss her, to tell her... he was sorry, but needed an heir. They could never go back. What would happen now? Soon the verdict would be read and she would either be found guilty or innocent. Either way, nothing could ever be the same between them for all their old gay laughs and love they once shared. He felt loss, Anne was no longer his wife.

As he helped her to her feet, still holding her lightly until she moved away, looking wan, Henry turned expectant eyes to the judge.

TBC


	5. Will you come to my bed?

Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They were very thoughtful and spurred me on to continuing this story. Also, I have a question for my readers at the bottom of this chapter. Maybe you all would be kind enough to give me a small answer about your preference for the upcoming chapter in a review or message? Please enjoy!

Part 5

"This court finds Anne Boleyn, former Queen of England guilty," the judge enthroned. "And for the guilt she has committed you have the choice your majesty..." His eyes shifted to Henry. "You may take her back to England to face further punishment of death or may cats her aside and be done with her presence from your court."

Henry's eyes flickered to Anne. Anne couldn't stand it, she swallowed and held her tears back. Feeling more defeated than ever and wondered how she thought she could outsmart the king. Henry always won. She thought when she came here she would have justice. Should have known they wouldn't listen to her, a mere woman. A hated one at that. The great concubine they called her disparagingly. Cast off and unwanted. Now condemned foe the crimes of incest, witchery, adultery and conspiracy against the crown. Throat feeling dry, her fingers went to her throat. Henry once said he loved her long neck and she turned away, feeling cold.

"I do not desire to take her to England," Henry said. "She has been the cause of enough grief to me and my people. Now I am free to marry and beget sons. I no longer have a need of her dead or alive, when I can find a virtuous wife."

Flinching, Anne held the sharp, painful retort back. How could Henry say that? She had kept her virtue enact. She had only know one man before Henry. Henry Percy and that had been once, young fumbling hands of passion and want before her dream of being his wife had been shattered by the King and Wolsey. Her maidenhood had not been there, but her heart, she offered to Henry and despised him now.

"I am sure you shall find a virtuous wife in Seymour your grace," she snidely said. "After all what is one to think of her dallying with a married man- not to mention the king right under the queen's nose. No telling who she shall dally with next under your nose."

"Enough!" Henry shouted, blind with rage as he glared at her. Anne almost wished he would kill her and strike her to put her out of this misery.

Besides that Anne realized she may not die physically but she would die eternally. Her heart had been taken by Henry and brutally trampled, she felt tears well in her eyes and held them back. She wouldn't see Elizabeth again, her darling daughter. A mere babe who would be brought up on court as a pawn and now become a bastard. Nor would she runs the lawn of Hever Castle. Why wouldn't Henry kill her? He was being merciful in his actions, but his words were cruel and sharp.

"A better wife than you were madame," he shot back. Then turned towards the judge. "I do not wish death upon Anne Bullen your honor. I free her, but dictate her face will not be able to be shown in England or my court."

Did this banishment matter, Anne wondered. The only things that had held her to England were her family. George was dead, one offense Anne would never forgive Henry for as long as she drew breath. Mary hadn't even come to see her, she was off with her new husband William Carey and baby. As for her parents, her father used her for his own ambition, he loved not her and her mother merely complied and molded to her husbands wishes. No, she wouldn't miss England nor would she not be sorry not to see Henry with that Seymour, see him esteem her, kiss her and bear him sons, tons of healthy sons.

The only way her heart hurt, the pang in her breast for Elizabeth/ The sweet plump cheeks, dimpled and kissable by her mother lips. The spirit the girl already showed. She was her and Henry. A time their love were still strong and new. Then it began to break...

"I agree," Anne said in a clear voice. "Now I take my leave of you your majesty. I wish you a safe journey and much happiness in your future marriage to Seymour."

She turned, head held high and as much dignity as a queen headed out of court. Henry felt rattled, realizing this would be the last time he would see her. "Anne!" he yelled and she stopped as he headed her way and turned towards him, looking tired and older than her years, but still beautiful.

"What Henry?" she whispered. "Something else to say or accuse me of? You have stripped me of the throne, my daughter and my George, my own sweet brother. Who had never harmed anyone all of his days. What else do you want of me?"

"You," he said, pausing and looking befuddled.

"No!" she whispered fiercely, not wanting to cause a scene with the onlookers. "No!"

She left, nearly in a run, her heart pounding. Hating herself for wishing Henry would follow her and praying he couldn't. She felt his presence behind her though she she ran, hoping to lock herself in her room and lock her shattered heart away from him. What else did he want from her after she had yielded all to him.

As she rounded the wall in a secluded chamber, only lit by candlelight, Henry caught her shoulders and turned her to face him, pinning her against the wall with his hips. "Anne," he whispered silkily, desperately, his breath warm against her face.

"No, Henry!" she gritted, trying to push his chest and make her release him. She shook her head, "No." But he closed the distance and kissed her and she didn't fight him. They kissed and she bit him hard on his lip, trying to give him a measure of pain and he flew back slightly as her chest heaved and she shook her head, eyes glittering. "We cannot and you know it."

"Why not?" he asked,d "for old times sake." He touched her bare throat and collarbone, running his fingers to her cleavage. "You know I want you Anne."

"You don't always get what you want! You shall not have me. Do you think I could forgive you after murdering my own sweet brother? No you! You! You killed him and I will and shall never forgive y-you." Her voice broke and Anne finally cried and she fought but Henry took her in his arms and began to kiss her tears away.

"Nan, Nan, don't say that," he pleaded in a whisper. "Jealousy and pain blinded me. I only wanted you for myself and when Jane Rochford told me I was angry and I could have killed you too."

It had been ages since he called her Nan. Jane? Her brother's wife. Jane was the cause of it? How she hated Jane! She promised herself someday she would go to England and kill Jane with her own hands and have vengeance on her brother, but now she was too tired and cold. Henry's lips met hers and she didn't resist, she began to feel warm again and alive.

"That gives you no excuse!" Anne angrily said, glaring at him as she moved away. "No right, still!" Her body was shaking with anger and all pent up feeling she'd held at bay for years. From the 6 years he courted her. Putting her life on hold and waiting, waiting for him to marry her. When she could have been married to Henry Percy and tucked away in the country with many children. No, she wouldn't trade Elizabeth for all the happiness and peace. Elizabeth was the best thing that had come from their marriage.

"I know," he said, looking contrite. "Don't you think I know that dammit? I could have shook the kingdom a part to divorce you, but do you know how that would have looked Anne? You would have never agreed to a divorce anyways. Katherine hadn't wanted it, but she gave in quietly eventually. You would have raised hell. No, don't deny it..." He held up. "Well, wouldn't you of Anne?"

"Yes! You know this Henry so why ask me this questions. Over my body would I give up Elizabeth's right to be your legal heir. She is a Tudor, every drop of her blood and I wouldn't dream of having her be thrown off to the side like you discard everyone of your wives." Her voice dropped slightly. "Where will it end Henry? You tire of women like they are some old garment and then throw them out. We feel, we think! I think and loved you so much and you throw that away, our great love for that whore Seymour. Don't believe she is as pure and innocent as she looks because I swear to you she is not."

"Anne, stop. Dammit I can't think." His eyes swept across her body and heaving chest. Then Anne knew the look he shot at her, one of desire and want. Surely she knew his glances, knew him so well and she shivered.

"May I go now?" she asked, with dignity. "I am wasting my time and must let go of this hell. I-"

"I want you, Anne," Henry said in a rush. "Share my bed with me tonight before I leave."

Her blue eyes winded as if he had just grown horns. "After all this?" she asked, beginning to laugh. "What? Shall you command me to enter your bed? I am no longer your legal wife."

"I won't command you," he assured her, "Ah Anne I long for you, pine after you. Want to feel your silken heat once more. You have never looked as beautiful as you do now..."

"You are serious?" she incredulously asked, feeling a little faint and unable to breathe as she stared at him, waiting and uncertain.

"Yes, I am." He stared her straight in the eyes.

If she did then what? Henry only wanted what he couldn't have and then he tired. Anne realized she would have the last upper hand in this and make him burn and long for her. Once again she held s a measure of power. After all he'd done to her, she knew she would hate herself for giving in, though even now Henry was as attractive as ever and it would be so easy to melt into his touch, so easy.

So she gave her answer, "No, I shall not share your bed this night or any other, bu if I change my mind I shall let you know though I ask you not to hold your breath. If you want a woman so bad get one her in court or bed that Seymour. Though I believe they won't be as lively as me or know how to please you as I do. Remember, Henry I knew your body well and what made you moan and cry out. All your other women shall lay there as you pound into them and you'll remember what fire we had and how I pleased you in bed far more than Katherine could ever have or that pale Jane Seymour."

"That is your answer?" he asked breathing heavier from the image she invoked in his mind, shocked. He couldn't conceive on how she would turn him down and he thought of all she said, how much pleasure she could bring him again if only she surrendered.. Now that they weren't married, the excitement was back and he wanted her just as much as the first time he ever saw and noticed her, 6 years before. Only this time he wasn't bound to her, yet her dark eyes were hooks for the soul and she was drawing him back in, making him want her and to have the passion one last time before he left her forever.

"Indeed. Enjoy your night, your majesty." She curtsied and smiled demurely.

"You'll change your mind," he arrogantly boasted. "I'll see you tonight, Anne."

The smile left her face and she stared at him, surprised as he grinned seductively and with a whistle left her to her own thoughts.

TBC

QUESTION: The next chapter will most likely have a love scene. Would my readers mind if it was an explicit scene (rated M) or would you rather I eluded ti it instead?


	6. Giving In

Note: This scene is rated M, as most of you requested =) Please enjoy and reviews are welcomed. I hope I did this scene justice.

Part 6

Supper was a loud affair in court, Francis speaking loudly and Eleanor near Anne. Year ago when Henry had brought Anne to France with his illegitimate son Henry Fitzroy, Eleanor had been visibly upset and knew it as wrong. Anne was only Henry's mistress, the queen Katherine still alive. Seeing him parade his mistress and bastard son caused her to refuse to come down to the festivities. Of course then she didn't care for Anne much, but blamed Henry more for he was a king and should know what was good and not good for the people to see an example of.

She still disliked Henry immensely, but Anne and her had forged a small connection and could speak. There was more to Anne than met the eye under her pretty face and dark eyes- there laid a fire and something deeper which sparked and rose the King's ire and lust. Her eyes switched over to Henry who was staring at Anne and Anne who pointedly ignored him, and with good reason.

Meanwhile Anne felt the perusal of Henry and felt annoyed and confused. As she took a sip of her wine, she glanced at him and saw him look away and look annoyed like he wanted to curse. She downed another drink to calm her nerves and wiped her face, sighing and looking over at Eleanor.

"Him staring at me will do nothing to make me esteem or want him," she informed the fellow queen. "Eleanor what shall I do? He wants to..." Her face flamed and both women knew what she meant.

"Well," Eleanor strategically said. "You can make him wanting more and not give in, but as soon as he returns to England he most likely shall forget you with all the other willing women in court while you are far removed here. Or you can give in only with his begging and get something out of it... something that would keep him forever."

"Who said I wished to keep him?" she asked, then raised her brows. "What can I keep of his?"

"A son..." Eleanor said. "A son in which to rule England someday or that Henry would become jealous of."

"A son?" she asked, voice sounding tight. "A son? I cannot... I have already lost two other children. I cannot bear a living son, if only it were true."

Eleanor nodded. "But does it hurt trying? Either way you shall get pleasure out of this or something more lasting. Think of it as God's will and what he dictates."

"I despise him!" Anne whispered in a low voice. "And his touch, I do not think I would get much out of it."

"Out of hate is borne the greatest passion," Eleanor spoke knowingly. "Do what you feel is in your heart."

She left it at that and Anne was glad she collected her thoughts and Anne glanced at Henry and then away. What if she did give in? What if she did receive pleasure from his embrace? It had been so long because after Elizabeth their passion faded. It only became an act to beget an heir. She would lay there as they kissed and then they would make love. Soon, it became less and less as Henry lost interest and began to sleep with other women to her horror and anger. Her father and brother told her there was nothing she could do, to just out up with it and remain silent and choose someone for him that would not try to usurp her place.

"Anne, tell me how would you react if a man asked you he desired you above all else and offered himself to you?" Henry asked her and Anne composedly didn't bat a lash, merely stared him in the eyes.

"I would tell him your majesty," she coolly informed him. "To take his pleasure elsewhere on a pale, cheap maid. I do not sell myself so cheaply."

Henry scowled. "As you sold yourself to Smeaton, Boleyn and the other countless men."

Feeling anger well in her breast, she flew up, pushed her chair away and glared ice at Henry then looked around the table. "I am sorry but I must take my leave of you all and retire for there is one presence I cannot stomach."

Turning, she left and marched to her room, slamming the door behind her and falling back against it, breathing heavily. How dare Henry say those things to her in front of all The French court, They weren't shocked, it's nothing they hadn't heard before but she despised them just the same and pulled her hair out of their pins, angrily beginning to brush her hair, sighing and then starting to pace. The door opened and her head snapped up to see her maid and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Lady Anne may I help you or assist you in your dressing?" the woman asked, a young girl but not 16 at least. Anne nodded and turned towards her closet with only a few meager clothes in it until she heard:

"That will not be necessary."

Her heart stopped at that voice, Henry. Flying around she saw him leaning lazily against the door and giving her a lustful look. Anne nodded her head toward the girl as she curtsied and left, she could barely held back her harsh words, but managed to, the door shut.

"Get out!" Anne gritted, pointing towards the door and shaking. "Get out Henry."

"Sweetheart," he silkily said. "I told you I would be here tonight. This does not shock you in the least, you expected it."

"I knew you would be bold and foolish enough to force your way on here," she said. "But I do not want your company. How dare you say what you said to me in the dining hall? I was mortified and utterly embarrassed. I can... barely stomach you now."

He took a step towards her and she stepped back, nearly tripping on her train, her back pressed against the wall and breathing harshly. Glaring at him, Anne had no escape as Henry pressed his hands on her bosom and caused hot heat to run up her body as he fondled them, then reached his bare hand sin and cupped her bare, causing her to shiver and react to him. She gasped.

"I hate you," she stiffly said, even as her body reacted. Then she pushed at him and moved away, beginning to grab her nightgown. "Leave, Henry."

But he didn't leave and before she knew it she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was spun around, his face filling hr vision as she crushed his lips to hers. At first she fought against him, kissing him back hard, biting his lips and clawing at his back. Oh, she wanted to hurt him and they roughly kissed, his hands moving up and down her body, squeezing her butt hard as he pushed her roughly down on the bed and moved on top of her.

"You know you want this," he whispered. "We both want it."

She bit at his shoulder as she suddenly reached out and ripped his shirt off. Anne knew she did want it and despised herself. She felt heat flood between her legs and wanted him so much. Always wanted him and by his hardness pressing against her through his clothing, she knew he wanted her. As clothing was roughly removed, first Henry was snaked and then he ripped her gown and she shot him a dark look.

"That is my only gown," she hissed, but he silenced her with a hard, open mouthed kissed causing her to gasp and remain silent as his tongue dueled with hers and he moaned. Naked underneath him, she felt he held the upper hand so she pushed hard at his chest and flipped him over, remaining poised above him and staring down at him, beginning to ride him without him in her yet.

"God Anne, I want you."

He reached for her hips to put himself in her, but she moved away and pinned his hands down. "No," she strongly said. "No, you'll do what I want." Throwing her head back, she moaned as she continued to ride against him teasingly and he bucked beneath her. She had missed him; this- felt so close to reaching release by this mere contact but held herself back.

Somehow he managed to remove his hands from beneath hers and began to rub and squeeze her boobs. Crying out, Anne begged him to continue and Henry did it only rougher and harder. She wanted him in her so badly but held back and stared down at the desire in his eyes and he moaned, tilting his head back and the cords moving in his neck.

The tempo of his bucking increased until he threw her over and shoved himself roughly into Anne. She cried out and Henry let out a triumphant cry. God, he couldn't believe this was happening, he wanted her more than he had wanted her when they were even courting and he was chasing her. His head was pounding, he felt himself losing his vision and it becoming hazy as he moved within her and heard her scream in his ear. Her nails were raking up and down his back, they would leave marks but he didn't care.

"Anne," moaned. "Anne, you are the only woman I want." He barely knew what he was saying as he breathed in her scent and gritted his teeth, kissing her earlobe, nipping it and causing her to buck her hips harder into his as he moved in and out and buried himself within her.

"Henry, hurry!" she commanded, eyes squeezing shut as she grabbed his hips hard and pushed him deeper inside her. He nearly came then but held himself back for once until he felt her clench around him and scream out, a scream loud enough he was sure could be heard around the palace then she moaned, threw her had back and reached her own release, breathing rapidly.

Now he could. As he thrust harder and deeper into her, Anne moaned and whispered small words in his ears. "God, I am so close," he brokenly said and continued to pound deeper into her needing to go so deep and feel her around him like this always. Finally he shouted her name and came within her, shuddering as he gave one final thrust and fell onto her breasts, breathing heavily, their sweaty bodied and limbs entangled as they lay there, him still atop her and in Anne.

After a moment he slipped out and rolled over, pulling her against his chest and kissing her forehead and lips softly. "There is no one like you, Anne," he praised tiredly.

"Remember that," she softly said. "I cannot be replaced, but I got what I wanted" she softly finished and sighed in contentment. It had been so long since she felt this good. Every part of her body tingled and she had reached the sweet release she needed. But as Henry began to play with her breast again she felt the desire returning and straddled him again, intending to get all she could from this.

"You shall take me again," she told him in a soft, but commanding voice. Hand moving up and down his chest.

His eyes widened and he grinned, hands moving up and down her skin teasingly and making her shiver. "You're a lusty wretch. That's what I so love about you."

He arched his hips up, already hard again and slipped inside her. She began to ride him and their moaned sounded together as she rode him hard and both forgot everything else but each other's passion and embraces long into the early morning.

TBC


End file.
